Firion
Firion is one of the founding members of the Light Source, and is the main hero of Final Fantasy II. Origin According to the official novelization of Final Fantasy II, Firion was born in the town of Salamand, far to the north. His natural parents died when he was very young, and was then adopted by a family in the kingdom of Fynn. This family already had two kids: a girl named Maria and her older brother, Leonhart (otherwise referred to as Leon). Later on, he and his adoptive siblings found Guy, a boy who had been raised by animals. They adopted him and taught him how to behave like a human. For years, they had lived in peace. When the empire of Palamecia invaded Fynn in the beginning of Final Fantasy II, his adoptive parents were killed and he fled with Maria, Leon, and Guy. They were then ambushed by Palamecian soldiers and were easily defeated. Firion, Guy, and Maria were found by members of the Wild Rose Rebellion, led by Fynn's Princess Hilda. Leon, however, was nowhere to be found. Throughout the course of the game, Firion and the gang performed various tasks for the rebels, such as liberating Fynn from the empire. Eventually, he and his party defeated Mateus, the emperor of Palamecia. However, they also discovered where Leon went: he was brainwashed by Mateus into serving him as the Dark Knight. Leon then joined them when Mateus returned from Hell at its new ruler, planning to conquer the world once again. After defeating the emperor one final time, Fynn was at peace once more. Appearance and personality Firion is shown as a strongly built youth, presumably in his twenties. His long platinum-blonde hair is always tied into a rattail and under a multicolored bandana. He wears a metal cuirass with a blue cape over it, along with metal platelegs. His most distinguishing feature, however, is that he always carries six kinds of weapons: a sword, a lance, a bow, an axe, a pair of knives, and a staff. His left arm sports a small buckler. His personality is generally very courageous, with a huge sense of honor. He is always willing to lend a hand to those in need (unless they are evil), and will fight to the end for what he believes in. If there were any person to define a person's "knight in shining armor," Firion would be a prime example. Actions against the Final Words Firion seems to be the most active member when it comes to taking action against the villains. His biggest action against them was by destroying their generator disguised as Elec Man, a member of the Final Words. He was eventually found out, though, and thus the Final Words tightened the security around their base. Trivia *Firion is the first Final Fantasy character to join the Light Source. *Alongside his mastery of six weapons (seven including the shield), Firion is also adept at barehanded combat as well as both Black and White Magic. *The Genie seems to respect Firion's said mastery of so many weapons. *Firion seems to be the Light Source counterpart of Negaduck, a leading member of the Final Words. They are both high commanding officers, and both have a large amount of weaponry at their disposal. However, Negaduck is often pushed around while Firion is generally highly respected. **This may be the reason why Firion claims that he will be the one to finish off Negaduck, and vice versa. Category:Group Members Category:Founding Members